


We Live In Our Dreams

by golchaful



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golchaful/pseuds/golchaful
Summary: "It feels like realitythere’s no way it’s a dreambut it keeps getting farther away..."





	We Live In Our Dreams

Daeyeol dragged his long fingers against the soft, white walls of the tunnel through which he was walking. The walls bared a pillow-like texture and the white abyss engulfed Daeyeol, never seeming to end. Daeyeol's legs grew tired and he decided to take a seat. Unconsciously, Daeyeol let his body fall back onto the walls of the tunnel. Soon enough, the walls swallowed him whole, causing him to kick and scream in agony.

He could barely breathe as the warm material of the walls wrapped around his body. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his ankle. He was being pulled out of the wall slowly, every inch of his body letting out a sigh of relief as he was released from the clenches of the wall. Daeyeol gasped for air once he was completely out of the wall, breathing heavily as he got to his feet.

He lifted his head up to see a shorter boy staring up at him. The boy had dark hair that swept over his face and his eyes were bright and filled with with curiosity. A smile was plastered on his face, showing off his rabbit-like teeth. Daeyeol couldn't recognise the boy, but his heart fluttered at how handsome he was.

"Hello..." The boy greeted Daeyeol sweetly, the smile never faltering.

"Hi," Daeyeol replied gingerly, rubbing his elbow in embarrassment, "what's your name?"

"Sungyoon," the boy answered, "what's yours?"

"Daeyeol," Daeyeol nodded before smiling sheepishly, "thanks for saving me."

"It's no dig deal," Sungyoon shrugged nonchalantly, "hey, do you want me to show you something cool?"

"Uh, sure?" Daeyeol replied, his voice laced with unsureness.

Sungyoon turned on his heels and walked down the tunnel and into the darkness with the expectation that Daeyeol would follow. Daeyeol lived up to this expectation by chasing after him until he too was walking in the darkness. Both boys were completely blind in the pitch black darkness of the tunnel. Daeyeol jumped when he felt something brush against his hand.

"Shh, it's just me." He heard Sungyoon whisper before he felt a hand intertwine with his.

Daeyeol made no sort of protest to holding Sungyoon's hand. In fact, he rather liked the feeling. The two walked hand in hand through the tunnel until they reached the exit and their vision returned. Sungyoon let go of Daeyeol's hand - much to Daeyeol's disappointment - and rushed out of the tunnel.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sungyoon gushed as he spread his arms out and deeply breathed in the fresh air.

The crisp green grass was still drenched in morning dew. The flowers were blooming and the trees were abundant with fruit. Down the bank was a breathtaking river so clear one could see their own reflection in it. Birds were chirping softly in the distance. Indeed it was beautiful.

Daeyeol stepped out of the tunnel, his bare feet pressed against the grass and his dark hair danced with the subtle breeze. He took in the mesmerizing scenery before his eyes fell onto Sungyoon. His new companion was sprawled out on the grass, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile still pasted on his face. Daeyeol sat cross legged on the ground next to Sungyoon, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Staring is rude." Sungyoon snapped Daeyeol out of his daze and chuckled when he saw the colour of Daeyeol's cheeks turn pink.

"You're just..." Daeyeol started but couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

Sungyoon laughed once again, finding much amusement in Daeyeol's embarrassment. He sat up and faced Daeyeol. His eyes scanned him as Daeyeol kept his eyes on the ground. He studied the strong and handsome features of Daeyeol's face. Absentmindedly, his hand began to inch forward to touch him.

"Beautiful." Daeyeol's voice brought an even bigger smile to Sungyoon's face as he touched Daeyeol's cheek.

Sungyoon leaned forward, his eyes closed and his hand bringing Daeyeol's face closer to his own. Unconsciously, Daeyeol found himself closing his eyes and leaning in as well. The gap between their lips began to decrease with each small movement. Slowly, but surely, Sungyoon pressed his lips against Daeyeol's. Daeyeol inhaled the smell of Sungyoon's cologne and melted into the touch of Sungyoon's hands cupping his face...

Daeyeol bolted up from his bed, the sound of his alarm breaking him away from his slumber. He reached over to his night stand and turned his alarm off. Sweat dripped down from his temple as he placed a hand on his chest, trying his best to calm down his frantically beating heart.

His dream was so vivid. He swore it felt like reality. But once he woke up, he realized his imagination had played a horrible trick on him. He would probably never see Sungyoon again...

\-----

Daeyeol hugged his large, black coat closer to his body as the harsh wind blew him mercilessly towards the other direction. He trudged down the pavement whilst the wind refused to let him move any further, let alone walk, but he battled it out until he reached the nearest coffee shop. He slipped through the transparent doors and they slammed behind him at the hands of the wicked wind.

"I'll have a medium sized americano please." He ordered with a smile, but his smile disappeared as soon as he made eye contact with the boy at the counter.

"That'll be 1,000 won sir." The dark haired boy grinned, his smiling making him resemble a rabbit.

Daeyeol paid for his order, his eyes never leaving the cashier even as he waited for his drink. He looked at the boy's name tag and his stomach did a flip when it read 'Sungyoon'.

"Uh I know this is weird but, can I get your number?" Daeyeol asked shyly as he collected his drink from Sungyoon.

"Umm, sure?" Sungyoon shrugged as he took Daeyeol till slip and wrote down his number, "what's your name?"

"Daeyeol." 

"Nice to meet you, Daeyeol." Sungyoon smiled, his bright eyes making Daeyeol's heart race.

"Nice to meet you too, Sungyoon."


End file.
